


"Hier sind Monster!"

by KMZ



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Eine ganz normaler Tag und eine typische Nacht in der Welt des Hexers, in dessen Begleitung sich Rittersporn befindet. Dessen Geschwätzigkeit nervt ihn immer mehr, dazu kommt die Bedrohung durch Monster und am Ende kommt es doch anders, als man denkt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	"Hier sind Monster!"

„Hier sind Monster! Geralt! Geralt? GERALT!“  
Geralt von Riva ritt einfach im gleichmäßigen Tempo weiter. Der Barde Rittersporn holte wieder auf. Ihr Weg führte über einen schmalen Pfad. Links und rechts ragten hohe Sandsteine auf, von denen hin und wieder kleine Steinchen rieselten. Nichts Besonderes. Vollkommen natürlich. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Es sei denn, man war ein verweichlichter, hasenfüßiger Barde, der einem Hexer wie ein Hund nachlief. Der laufende Mann versuchte nach dem Hinterteil des Pferdes zu greifen, aber der Hexer schlug ihm leicht auf die Hand:  
„Fass Plötze nicht an! Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, Barde?!“  
„Schon … schon gut. Hörst du mir zu? Hier ist irgendwo ein Monster, Hexer!“ Keuchend musste sich der Barde wieder zurückfallen lassen. Sie waren schon seit Stunden unterwegs. Geralt von Riva auf seinem Pferd Plötze und Rittersporn der Barde zu Fuß.  
„Der Ruhm fordert eben Opfer, Rittersporn!“, rief Geralt trocken über seine Schulter nach hinten. Er hörte Rittersporn stolpern und leise fluchen. Der Hexer schmunzelte.  
„Ich bin deine Freund, nicht nur dein Heldenmythos - Produzent!“, schrie Rittersporn empört. Immerhin brachte es Geralt dazu einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen.  
„Produ … was?“, fragte der Hexer desinteressiert und bekam keine Antwort. Zart hieb er Plötze die Fersen in die Flanken und das Pferd legte minimal an Tempo zu. Rittersporn würde seine Frage nicht mehr beantworten, denn er hatte Mühe ihm nachzulaufen.  
„Geralt, könntest du bitte …“  
„Nein! Wir haben es eilig.“  
„Ach ja? Wir wollen doch nur in die nächste Taverne.“  
„Genau. Wenn wir hier draußen übernachten, wirst du das Monster kennenlernen, was hier haust. Horch … hörst du es?“ Geralt zügelte Plötze, bis sie schnaubend still stand. Irgendwo lösten sich wieder kleine Steinchen und fielen runter. Rittersporns Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und schmutzig. Geralt beobachtete ihn amüsiert, ohne das Vergnügen in sein Gesicht zu lassen. Sein Begleiter war nicht gerade der mutigste Gefährte und klammerte so nun auch sein Instrument fest an die Brust wie ein Schild.  
„Ja, ich höre es …“, hauchte er heiser.  
„Deshalb beeilen wir uns“, erwiderte der Hexer und trieb Plötze wieder an. Das Pferd lief nun doppelt so schnell und der Barde musste im Laufschritt hinter ihm her rennen.  
„So warte doch!“, hörte er ihn keuchen. Geralt wartete nicht. Dass Jaskier von und zu Hochgeboren an seiner Hacke klebte wie Scheiße, war schon ärgerlich genug. So oft hatte er versucht ihn loszubekommen, aber es war unmöglich. Welche kleinen Gemeinheiten er auch ausheckte, welche Finten er auch nutzte, Rittersporn war unbelehrbar und starrköpfig wie ein Esel. In Geralt von Riva, dem Hexer, sah er seinen zukünftigen Ruhm als bekannter Barde und hinter dem war er her, wie die Maus hinter Käse. Dabei hätte Geralt ihm sagen können, dass er ganz andere Qualitäten hatte, aber das hätte Jaskier nicht hören wollen, weil er ein passionierter Frauenverführer war. Plötzlich polterte es gewaltig. Da hatte sich wohl ein größerer Felsbrocken gelöst. Geralt fuhr herum. Rittersporn lag am Boden und neben ihm ein fassgroßer Stein. Das Blut an der Stirn war von hier aus zu sehen und auch zu riechen. Langsam stieg der Hexer vom Pferd und ging zum Barden. Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und sah ihn von oben an.  
„Hmmmmm“, brummte er, bückte sich und hob den leichten Rittersporn hoch. Der Mann kam nicht zu sich, auch nicht, als er ihn quer über den Sattel legte. Geralt nahm Plötze am Zaumzeug und führte sie weiter. Jetzt müssten sie wohl doch ihr Lager draußen aufschlagen, denn es wurde schon dunkel. Bis zur Taverne schafften sie es in diesem Tempo nie im Leben.

Geralt fand eine geeignete Stelle und machte mit Magie Feuer. Dann lauschte er lange und angestrengt. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, doch Jaskier hatte recht. Hier gab es Monster und etwas folgte ihnen schon länger. Vermutlich war es auch für die Steine verantwortlich, weil es oben auf dem Grat entlang lief, um sie zu beobachten. Geralt wusste aber auch, dass bestätigte Angst in Panik und Hysterie endete und das brauchte er nun wirklich nicht. Der Barde war so schon anstrengend, unerträglich in seiner Überheblichkeit und ermüdend mit seinem Geschwafel.  
Jetzt war er still und als Geralt ihn so betrachtete, fand er ihn beinah attraktiv. Schweigend, mit geschlossenen Augen und entspannter Miene. Gut, das Blut im Gesicht war weniger hübsch.  
Der Hexer tauchte einen Lappen in Plötzes kleinen Trinkeimer ein und wischte damit an Jaskiers Blut herum. Die Verletzung war nicht besonders schlimm. Vermutlich war Rittersporn eher vor Schreck ohnmächtig geworden. Jetzt flackerten seine Lider und er fuhr zurück, als er Geralts gelbe Augen so dicht vor sich sah.  
„W … was ist passiert?“, fragte er mit hoher Stimme.  
„Sag du es mir!“  
„Das war … das Monster! Geralt, ich schwöre dir, uns folgt etwas und …“  
„Schwöre nichts, was du nicht auch so meinst!“, gab Geralt eine leere Phrase von sich, weil er wollte, dass Rittersporn den Mund hielt. Denn etwas näherte sich ihrem Lager und er musste es hören.  
„Also ich verstehe ja, wenn es um Liebe, oder ums Geschäft oder meinetwegen auch um den Ruhm geht. Aber ich spreche, von einem Mo …“ Geralt presste ihm ziemlich uncharmante seine Hand fest auf den Mund und drückte Jaskier zurück auf den Boden. Schon wirbelte etwas durch die Luft und hätte sie beide wohl enthauptet, wenn er den Barden nicht rechtzeitig zu Boden gepresst hätte. Der sah ihn, nun eindeutig in Panik aus aufgerissenen Augen. Geralt wusste, er müsste nun kämpfen und sie beide verteidigen. Weil das aber nicht ging, ohne dass der Barde seiner hysterischen Angst erlag, schlug er ihm nun gut dosiert die Faust gegen die Schläfe. Jaskiers Augen verdrehten sich nach hinten, dann sackte er erneut bewusstlos weg. Behände griff Geralt nach seinem Schwert und sprang auf. Das alles hatte sich innerhalb von Millisekunden abgespielt.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf Rittersporn sagte dem Hexer, dass sein Freund in Sicherheit war. Freund. Hatte er eben wirklich von Jaskier Hochwohlgeboren Prinz-ich-versuche-ein-Star-zu-werden als einen Freund gedacht? Scheinbar.  
Fuck!  
Wieder wirbelten Klingen auf sie zu und er ließ sie mit vielen schnellen Bewegungen von seinem Schwert abprallen. Damit aber nicht genug. Mit Magie gab er ihnen einen Drall, so dass sie zum Besitzer zurückflogen. Nicht weit, in den Tannen, ertönten raue Schreie, als die Klingen ihr Ziel trafen. Menschen also.  
„Das schlimmste Monster von allen …“, flüsterte Geralt, als er sich für einen weiteren Angriff wappnete. Das Schwert lag locker und gleichzeitig fest in der Hand. Seine Augen durchdrangen die Dunkelheit der Tannen. Er zählte drei weitere Banditen. Zwei lumpig gekleidete Männer lagen schon am Boden, durchbohrt von ihren eigenen Klingen.  
Jetzt griffen sie ganz offen an. Geralts Klinge wirbelte umher. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Spuk vorbei.  
„Monster … pah!“, murmelte er, als er die leblosen Körper von ihrem Lager wegzerrte. Wer wollte schon neben Toten essen?

Als er damit fertig war, schlug er Rittersporn ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal allerdings nur mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange.  
Mit einem beschämenden Geräusch zwischen Schrei und dem Quietschen einer Maus kam Jaskier zu sich.  
„Was zum …“  
„Banditen. Menschen. Kein Monster, Barde“, gab der Hexer wortkarg bekannt und rammte das gehäutete Kaninchen auf einen Stock, um es über das Feuer zu hängen. Der andere Mann richtete sich ächzend auf und tastete sich theatralisch stöhnend ab.  
„Warum musstest du mich schlagen? Gibt es keinen Zauber für so was?“, fragte Jaskier dabei vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ich stehe auf Schläge“, knurrte der Hexer unwillig und trank einen langen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch, bevor er ihn Rittersporn in den Schoß warf.  
„Ach ehrlich? Wann ist dieser Fetisch das erst mal zu Tage getreten, Geralt?“, fragte Rittersporn sehr interessiert nach. Die gelben Augen des Hexers sahen ihn missbilligend an, dann verdrehte Geralt sie und schwieg.  
„Gut. Du bist nicht in Gesprächslaune, das verstehe ich. So ein Kampf geht auf die Knochen und …“  
„Blödsinn!“  
„Nein? Woran liegt deine dauerhafte Verstimmung sonst? Lass mich raten, fängt der Grund etwa mit einem Y an?“ Geralts Augen verengten sich drohend.  
„Sprichst du ihren Namen aus, werde ich dir mein Schwert in den Hintern rammen!“, brummte er und wandte sich ab. Man hörte den Barden verächtlich schnauben. Immerhin schwieg er volle zehn Minuten lang.  
„Ein Monster folgte uns, Geralt. Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht nur die Banditen waren, die uns beobachtet und schließlich angegriffen haben. Ich habe eine fremde Präsenz gespürt. Magisch …“  
„Oh, magisch. Na dann … wirst du wohl recht haben“, erwiderte der andere Mann zynisch.  
„Ich sollte versuchen die Missstimmung mit Musik zu beheben, denn das kann ich am besten …“, sagte Rittersporn nun gut gelaunt, nahm sein Instrument zur Hand und zupfte sich ein. Der Hexer rollte demonstrativ die Augen, schwieg aber. Wenn der Barde sang, nervte er ihn immerhin nicht mit Fragen zu dem Status seiner Beziehungsfähigkeit. Was hatte er sich schon alles für Fragen anhören müssen. Empfanden Mutanten wie er? Liebten sie, fühlten sie? Was geschah, wenn sie Sex hatten? War es wie reiten oder essen? Träumte Geralt? Hatte er jemals Angst oder Hunger? Meistens gab er Jaskiers Neugier kein Futter. Leider projizierte der Barde seine eigenen Antworten in seine Texte und die gab er nun volltönend und übertrieben inbrünstig wider:

„Hexer’s Augen kalt wie Stein, die Klinge härter noch.  
Monstern zittern die Gebein, springen in das nächste Loch.  
Geralts Sinne ausgeprägt, das ganze Herz aus Eisenhaut.  
Prügelt, metzelt und zersägt, sein Schrei verteufelt laut.“

„Klappe!“, fuhr Geralt Rittersporn plötzlich scharf an. Der verstummte sofort und sah ihn ängstlich an. Ihre Augen trafen sich, wobei der Hexer nichts gegen das seltsame Erschauern tun konnte, was ihn erfasste. Der Barde dachte, er lauschte auf Gefahr aus dem Wald, doch das stimmte nicht. Er wollte nur, dass der Sänger still war. Ganz still. Dann war Rittersporn am erträglichsten. Dann mochte er ihn und sah ihn gern an. Jetzt legte er sogar einen Finger vor seine Lippen und Jaskier nickte eifrig, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er verstand.  
Behutsam legte er seine Klampfe zur Seite, als der Hexer andeutete, auf seinen Seite des Feuers zu wechseln.  
„Was ist denn?“, flüsterte Jaskier ihm zu. Er spießte ihn nur mit seinen Augen auf, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und Jaskier schwieg. Endlich. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an.  
Irgendwo raschelte es, doch Geralt achtete nicht darauf. Mit seinem Blick hielt er Rittersporns Augen gefangen, weil er sich sicher war, dass er ihn nur so still halten konnte.  
Er selbst war es, der nach Ewigkeiten sprach. Seine Stimme war dabei sehr dunkel und belegt:  
„So könnte ich dich beinah mögen.“ Der Barde blinzelte und dann erschien ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Ich wusste es doch, Geralt von Riva. In deiner Brust schlägt ein Herz.“  
Geralt hatte eine Grenze übertreten und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Seine Hand schnellte vor, packte den anderen Mann am Hemd und zog ihn nahe zu sich heran. Ehe Rittersporn wieder plappern konnte, drückte er ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund.  
Jaskier keuchte erschrocken auf. Abrupt ließ er ihn los und der Barde kippte vom Baumstamm, auf dem sie beide gesessen hatten, nach hinten.  
„D … das hatte ich irgendwie nicht erwartet. Ich schwöre Geralt, dass ich das nicht meinte, als ich sagte, dass in deiner Brust ein Herz schlägt“, stammelte Jaskier verwirrt und mit rotem Gesicht.  
„Herz? Ich spreche von meinem Schwert.“ Rittersporns Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und seine Lippen, die feucht im Feuerschein glänzten, öffneten sich. Geralt amüsierte sich über die sichtliche Verwirrung seines penetranten Reisegefährten. Vielleicht hatte er nun endlich eine Strategie, um diesen aufdringlichen Gecken loszubekommen.  
„Ahhhh, jetzt verstehe ich die Anspielung. Wenn du nur ein klein wenig eloquenter und …“ Geralt warf sich auf ihn, weil er jäh ziemlich aufgebracht war. Er hatte erwartet, dass Rittersporn, der laut eigener Aussage ein Weiberheld war, schockiert wäre. Stattdessen begann er an seiner Wortgewandtheit herumzukritisieren wie ein Lehrer. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten. Wieder keuchte Jaskier erschrocken, als Geralts schweres Gewicht auf ihm landete.  
„Du willst es nicht anders, oder?!“, fauchte der Hexer dem Barden heiser ins Gesicht.  
Alle seine Sinne lagen auf Rittersporn und das verwunderte Geralt sehr. So war es nur gewesen, als er und Yennefer sich geliebt hatten.  
„Ich schwöre dir, ich will es nicht anders …“, sagte Jaskier nach einer ganzen Weile dunkel. Das überraschte Geralt noch viel mehr. Warum liefe es eigentlich nie so, wie es aussah? Warum kam es immer anders, als er dachte? Ein Hurra auf seine scharfen Sinne und seine Magie. Aber das schien die verdammte Welt einen Dreck zu interessieren, wenn sie ihm immer Tatsachen präsentierte, mit denen er nie im Leben rechnete.  
Rittersporn nahm sein Bein zur Seite und damit lag Geralt nun ganz offiziell zwischen seinen Schenkel. Als er den fremden männlichen Unterleib so deutlich spürte, reagierte sein eigener Leib, ob er wollte oder nicht. Jaskier atmete schnell und sah ihn fragend und irgendwie verwundert an.  
„Du bist verrückt!“, flüsterte der Hexer auf seine Lippen.  
„Ich bin ein Barde, selbstverständlich aus auf Ruhm, Hexer!“  
„Du hast eine Erektion, Weiberheld!“, brummte Geralt und brachte sein Gesicht näher an das von Jaskier.  
„Jaaaaaa … na und? Das Eine schließt das Andere nicht aus, oh großer Hexer, denn du hast auch ein ziemlich großes Schwert und dabei habe ich dich und Yennefer beim Liebe machen beobachtet!“  
„Das hast du nicht!“, knurrte Geralt, erneut überrumpelt.  
„Oh doch, das habe ich! Ich schwöre!“  
„Hör auf damit, oder ich küsse dich und tue dann vielleicht Dinge, die wir beide bereuen werden.“ In einer Mischung aus Furcht, Neugier und Vergnügen sah Rittersporn ihn nun an. Seine typische Überheblichkeit blitzte in seinen Augen und scheinbar konnte er es in keiner Situation lassen, Worte von sich zu geben, die niemand hören wollte.  
„Ich schwöre erneut, Geralt. Ich schwöre, dass ich dein Freund bin und nicht nur jemand, der dir die Reise versüßt und dir Ärger vom Hals hält oder dich vor Monstern warnt.“ Der Hexer hatte nun genug und drückte ihm seine Lippen fest auf den Mund. Auch dieses Mal keuchte Jaskier auf. Es klang allerdings weniger nach Überraschung, sondern eher nach Begeisterung. Er erwiderte Geralts Kuss und war es sogar selbst, der sich mit seiner Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Hexers drängte. Schnell überwältigte sie die Leidenschaft oder auch nur der Hunger nach einem anderen Körper.  
Geralt rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und begann nicht gerade behutsam an Rittersporns Hose herumzureißen.  
„Warte, Geralt, langsam. Die Knöpfe der Hose sind beinah Gold wert. Lass mich das machen …“  
Jaskier öffnete seine Hose und der Hexer sah ihm ungeduldig dabei zu. Kaum hatte er sie offen, schob er seine Hand hinein. Tatsächlich. Rittersporns Schwert war hart und prall. Sein Keuchen war schnell und flach, als er es fest mit seiner Hand umgriff. Dabei schlossen sich Rittersporns Augen genüsslich.

Das Ziel des Tages war gewesen, heil in einer Taverne anzukommen, vielleicht eine nette Hure zu finden, zu essen und zu trinken und zu schlafen, ohne dabei ermordet zu werden.  
Stattdessen sah er nun in Jaskiers Gesicht, in dem sich deutlich die Lust widerspiegelt. Am Schönsten war jedoch: Jaskier schwieg und sah ihn eher verträumt an.  
Er selbst verspürte überraschend viel Lust auf den anderen Mann. Vielleicht war auch ein Funken Zuneigung dabei. Freund. Der nervtötendste Barde aller Zeiten war sein Freund. Und Freunde durften sich nahe sein, hatte er zumindest gehört. Geralt nahm seine Hand weg und wollte sich selbst von seiner Kleidung befreien, als seine Sinne Alarm schlugen.  
Wie paralysiert erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung und lauschte. Was er hörte, ließ ihn erzittern. Hitze überflutete ihn wie eine riesengroße Welle. Seine harte Männlichkeit pochte schmerzhaft und drängend, als er in Jaskiers fragendes Gesicht sah. Etwas kam. Jemand kam.  
Stille.  
„Fuck!“, entfuhr es Geralt von Riva rau, als er begriff, um wen es sich handelte.

„Störe ich euch?“, fragte Yennefer von Vengerberg leise aber deutlich hörbar vergnügt.


End file.
